


La recherche de l'absolu.

by Maewan



Series: Les liens du sang. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, ange - Freeform, angel - Freeform, famille - Freeform, frères, gen - Freeform, soeur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: Lors d'une chasse avec les frères Winchester, Castiel sent une énergie familière dans une demeure en ruine, une énergie qui ne devrait plus exister depuis longtemps... ce qui amène l'ange à se lancer dans une quête familiale, qui le poussera à demander l'aide du dernier individu possible jusqu'alors.





	1. L'éveil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Suite à un accord hunanime par quelques lecteurs extérieurs à AO3, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la publication de la suite de "Pourquoi Lucifer n'aime pas les humains?", qui se passe sensiblement en même temps que la première partie en réalité, mais en dehors de la cage. Vous pouvez choisir de lire cette histoire sans vous intéresser à l'autre texte, ou la lire avant, comme vous voulez. Disons que cela changera juste votre façon de prendre cette fiction. Bonne lecture à toutes/tous, et à très vite pour le chapitre deux!

Deux perles azurées s’ouvraient sur le monde pour découvrir un ciel couvert par de lourds nuages gris en premier lieu, puis une odeur de brûlé montait lentement, de cheveux roussis et de bois brûlé, qui firent s’accélérer les battements de cœur dans la poitrine de la personne qui reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il faisait froid… cette sensation était totalement nouvelle à en juger par ses souvenirs d’une chaleur douce et réconfortante… son ventre grondait étrangement, était-ce la faim ? N’en ayant jamais souffert à ce jour, la question se posait réellement mais l’instant suivant, un bruit se fit entendre dans la demeure fumante. Des craquements suivit rapidement par des voix d’hommes et en un instant, les réflexes de cette personne se mettaient en alerte, la poussant à aller se terrer dans un coin, ses membres maladroits et tremblants ne l’aidaient pas mais finalement une cachette se présentait juste à temps car la porte s’ouvrait alors, laissant entrer trois personnes. Trois hommes.

 

L’un d’eux était aussi grand qu’une asperge mutante – d’où lui venait ce savoir, encore un mystère – tandis que les deux autres étaient plus petits. Les trois semblaient sur leurs gardes, mais celui qui attirait son manteau était l’homme aux cheveux bruns désordonnés, portant un trench-coat et en décalage complet par rapport à ses compagnons. En quoi il était décalé ? Quelque chose en lui n’était pas pareil et les yeux bleus se mirent à scruter avec plus d’intensité encore l’homme qui finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction, comme s’il sentait l’observation dont il venait de devenir le sujet et son visage plus âgé se penchait, intrigué, curieux, les bras ballant le long de son corps avant qu’il n’esquisse un mouvement dans sa direction, sa voix rauque s’élevant dans les airs.

 

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Quelqu’un nous observe. » expliquait-il d’une voix totalement atone, provoquant l’apparition d’armes dans les mains de chacun. Des armes… c’était connu, cela servait à faire mal aux autres et… une image revenait dans son esprit.

 

_C’était il y a longtemps. Si longtemps que le monde n’était plus le même en réalité… les humains ne possédaient pour arme que des fourches et des torches, au contraire des objets qu’ils semblaient tenir maintenant. Mais à l’époque, ce danger ne lui parlait pas en réalité car son attention entière était dirigée vers son frère aîné qui lui expliquait pourquoi les crapauds ne devaient pas être jugé sur leur apparence hideuse, et qu’en ce monde chaque vie comptait. Après, les choses étaient devenues graves… son frère s’était battu avec plusieurs individus qui les entouraient et les traitent de monstres… sa petite main s’était refermée sur l’arme offerte par son autre grand-frère, Michaël, mais le méchant homme s’en était emparé et la douleur s’était alors faite sentir. Toute sa grâce s’agitait dangereusement, se mettait à s’enfuir de son corps et le silence s’installait lentement dans toute sa tête quand un visage auréolé de blond se penchait au dessus d’elle pour lui parler, la garder éveillée malgré sa fatigue grandissante. Une chanson… il y avait aussi la chanson avec laquelle elle aimait s’endormir contre cet homme… était-ce papa? Papa – qu’elle n’avait jamais vu – était-il finalement venu pour la rassurer ? Ou son grand-frère ? Oui, ce visage était définitivement celui de son frère._

 

_« J’aurai aimé que tu sois mon papa... » avait-elle soufflé, avant de sombrer définitivement._

 

Elle était morte ensuite. Elle se souvenait parce que papa s’était penché sur l’énergie de sa Grâce et l’avait enveloppée tendrement en lui murmurant de se reposer, de ne plus avoir peur. Père… c’était la seule fois qu’elle l’avait vu et déjà son visage n’était même plus un souvenir, juste une sensation de sécurité. Pourquoi était-elle donc ici maintenant ? Quel était son prénom ? Ann. Il lui semblait que c’était Ann oui… mais l’étranger approchait encore et si l’un d’eux lui était familier, les deux autres demeuraient de parfaits inconnus et elle souhaitait réellement s’en aller d’ici. Souhait rapidement exhaussé… sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, l’enfant passait de la demeure détruite à la proximité d’une rivière qu’elle reconnaissait… c’est ici qu’elle était morte, mais c’était aussi à cet endroit particulier qu’elle avait eut le dernier moment agréable de son existence. Tout cela semblait s’être passé il y a quelques minutes à peine, pourtant rien n’était pareil. Dans ses souvenirs, de petites maisons de chaumes et des champs entouraient cet endroit… maintenant, de grands bâtiments s’élevaient vers le ciel, entourés dans une immense brume grise à l’odeur âcre. La rivière autrefois si pure qu’on pouvait deviner les moindre détails de son lit était désormais plus trouble et honnêtement, aussi assoiffée soit-elle elle ne comptait pas tenter de boire dedans. Sur sa droite, à quelques minutes de là, un gigantesque bruit se fit entendre et la silhouette encore frêle sursautait, une seule question tournant encore et encore dans son esprit : Papa, où est-ce que je suis ?

 

 

 


	2. Face à l'impossible, l'incompréhension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis leur retour dans leur petit motel, Castiel ne cesse de s'interroger sur la présence qu'il a ressentit dans la demeure visitée plus tôt. Entre indices et pensées confuses, difficiles de démêler le vrai du faux.

Castiel aurait sans doute souffert d’insomnie s’il ressentait le besoin de dormir, en particulier cette nuit-là. Les frères Winchester et lui-même s’étaient rendus dans une petite ville dont ils n’étaient pas loin en apprenant qu’une maison abandonnée s’était enflammée dans la nuit sans aucune raison apparente. Bien entendu, ce n’était peut-être qu’une coïncidence, un incendie provoqué par quelques personnes malveillantes ou un accident malencontreux, mais dès qu’ils furent entrés dans la batisse l’ange avait eut cette certitude lui soufflant qu’il n’en était rien. Pourtant les premières pièces furent mortellement ennuyeuses, juste des meubles usés par le temps, une légère odeur de brûlé mais pas de soufre, bref aucun signe de paranormal jusqu’à leur entrée dans une chambre qui semblait avoir été le point central du feu. Une grande trace noire ornait le sol et formait les contours vaporeux d’une personne qui n’était pourtant plus là… intrigué, Castiel avait laissé les frères étudier cela quand il avait sentit cette énergie l’étudier. Bien entendu, il l’avait dit à Dean et Sam – qui sortirent leurs armes en un instant – mais sa grâce lui soufflait qu’il n’y avait aucun danger, que ce qui se trouvait ici (bien que non humain) ne leur voulait pas de mal, peut-être même était-ce une chose totalement effrayé et l’ange s’était approché lentement, ignorant les frères lui ordonnant de rester en arrière quand il ouvrait une armoire branlante pour trouver… rien du tout.

 

Mais c’était impossible ! Il y avait quelque chose quelques secondes avant, aucun doute là-dessus. L’écho de l’énergie d’un téléport se trouvait encore autours d’eux et la réalisation s’était faite dans son esprit en comprenant que c’était un ange qui les observait jusque-là. Ami ou ennemi ? Lequel ? Cette grâce lui laissait un arrière goût de familiarité mais même avec une mémoire comme la sienne, étonnamment il ne parvenait pas à dire qui de ses frères ou sœurs signait sa présence de cette manière… sans compter que la forme qu’il y avait au sol de la demeure était minuscule, un adulte ne faisait pas cette taille hors tous les anges étaient désormais adultes, tous soigneusement formés par les archanges il y a longtemps et c’est juste ce qui l’embêtait. Père n’aurait jamais créé un autre enfant, surtout pas après ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Personne n’en parlait, mais la rumeur voulait que Dieu ait été particulièrement affecté par la mort d’Anaëlle – qui avait aussi amené la chute de Lucifer – et que c’était justement pour cette raison qu’il s’était ensuite retiré sur Terre avec ses autres enfants pour ne pas avoir à y penser. On disait que ce drame était un échec à ses yeux et qu’aussi fort que ce soit leur père, s’en était trop pour lui. Non, jamais il n’aurait fait l’erreur de redonner la vie à un angelot et quand bien même, l’enfant ne se serait pas retrouvé sur terre mais plus haut, entre les mains d’un ange capable de s’en occuper… pas un archange déjà, puisqu’ils étaient tous morts ou enfermés dans la Cage. Et enfin… il y avait cette plume… toute petite plume qu’il tournait entre ses doigts depuis de longues heures sans savoir que faire. Plume lui offrant deux certitudes : soit un oiseau s’était caché dans la maison par hasard, soit il avait raison et c’était l’option la plus probable.

 

– Castiel ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

 

S’il avait été humain, peut-être bien que le séraphin aurait sursauté tant Dean avait été discret lors de son arrivée, c’est dire combien ses pensées le préoccupait en effet et le brun fixait son homologue humain de longues secondes sans savoir quoi répondre. Est-ce qu’il était tracassé ? Sans doute oui. En tout cas l’émotion qui se formait et secouait tout son être devait s’en rapprocher, mais un humain aurait été capable de mieux répondre à cette question alors il montrait simplement ce qu’il avait ramassé dans la maison un peu plus tôt, la sensation d’un battement de cœur se répercutant sur sa main.

 

– Je crois qu’un ange se trouvait dans la maison tout à l’heure. J’ai trouvé ça. Il y a des traces de grâce à l’intérieur.

– Un fanatique de Raphaël qui cherche à le venger ?

– Non. L’énergie de cet ange était instable, il était donc étrangement jeune, sans doute trop pour avoir connu Raphaël.

– Bien entendu. J’aurais dû le savoir, marmonnait Dean, sarcastique comme chaque fois qu’il avait l’impression que Castiel le prenait pour un idiot complet.

 

Après un silence lourd, Cas’ comprenait que son ami attendait de lui un peu plus de détail, mais sa seule certitude tenait en les quelques mots qu’il avait prononcé un peu plus tôt, soit rien de bien concluant et ce mystère sur la provenance d’un angelot de cet âge. S’il ne craignait pas de blasphémer, Castiel se demanderait s’il existait un autre dieu en cet univers qui créait lui aussi des enfants dans l’éther pour ensuite les envoyer sur cette planète.

 

– Je dois rechercher cet ange. Si il est aussi jeune que je le pense, il ne contrôle pas ses dons et risque de se mettre en danger.

 

Gabriel avait été son protecteur dans ses jeunes années et il se disait que renvoyer l’ascenseur à une jeune génération serait aussi un excellent moyen de se racheter pour ses récentes erreurs, dont l’ouverture du Purgatoire… et surtout d’avoir tué son petit frère, Balthazar, chose qu’il peinait encore à se pardonner, et qu’il ne pourrait sans doute jamais faire d’ailleurs.

 

– Tu as un moyen pour ça ? Un radar d’anges ?

– Nous n’utilisons pas de radar, mais en me concentrant sur les restes d’énergies dans ce réceptacle, je devrais pouvoir suivre sa trace.

 

Malgré lui, Dean esquissait un sourire en entendant la réponse. Étrangement, c’était exactement la définition qu’il donnait à un radar, mais l’heure n’était pas à parler expressions humaines, son esprit ne supporterait de se torturer à faire comprendre ça à Castiel.

 

– Bien. Dans ce cas nous nous lancerons à sa recherche demain, d’accord ? En attendant, repose-toi, ou peu importe comment vous vous rechargez chez les anges.

 

Le lendemain matin, le trio se mettait en route rapidement. Castiel avait bien proposé de se lancer seul sur la trace fugace de son cadet mais les Winchester affirmaient qu’ils pouvaient aider d’une manière ou d’une autre et surtout, que si l’enfant était aussi en mesure de sentir la venue d’un ange qui « popait » d’un emplacement à un autre il risquait de paniquer plus qu’autre chose. Si l’expression « poper » ne voulait strictement rien dire pour le séraphin, il saisissait l’idée générale grâce à quelques explications de Sam et reconnaissait que tout était plutôt juste. L’arrière de l’Impala devenait de fait sa place pour des jours et des jours de routes… une seule image tournait dans l’esprit de Castiel, celui d’une rivière en dehors d’une grande ville… une image trouble, qui tendait à se superposer avec une autre scène bien trop fugace pour la saisir, et cette impuissance devenait réellement frustrante.


	3. Partie de cache-cache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandis que l'angelot déboussolé erre en tentant d'échapper à ce qui la recherche, quelques souvenirs viennent la mettre sur la voie de la meilleure technique pour se cacher... pendant ce temps, Castiel et les frères Winchester mettent tout en œuvre pour retrouver cet ange qui occupe toutes les pensées de leur ami.

Ann venait de passer trois nuits en extérieur, en chercher quelqu’un sans réussir à mettre la main dessus. Luci’ si elle se souvenait bien, mais toutes les personnes à qui elle avait tenté de parler n’avaient pas eut l’air de la voir, et certaines au point de se boucher les oreilles en geignant de douleur. Comprenant que cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas, l’enfant s’était donc mise en marche au gré du vent, ou plus exactement en suivant ses jambes et une certitude dans son esprit qui la guidait immanquablement vers une grande bâtisse blanche où s’étalait le mot « HOPITAL » en grandes lettres bleues. Qu’est-ce qu’un hôpital ? Comment connaissait-elle le sens de ce mot ? Tout relevait du réel mystère mais finalement, la jeune ange sentait qu’elle se trouvait au bon endroit et en fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde, l’ambiance autours de son enveloppe immatérielle se réchauffait agréablement. Sur sa droite, quelque chose émettait un bip régulier et en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, la petite blonde se trouvait dans une chambre totalement blanche, mais d’un blanc bien moins beau que ce qu’elle pouvait avoir dans son monde de naissance et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux étaient également une première.

 

Il y avait deux humains, deux mâles, un très triste, et l’autre en blouse blanche, chacun au chevet d’une humaine plus petite, une enfant sans doute, la tristesse au fond de l’homme mal habillé tentait d’être refoulée tout au fond de leur être mais pas assez bien pour qu’une enfant de Dieu ne remarque rien et en fouillant son esprit, elle devinait alors que sa fille était en train de mourir car sur liste d’attente pour avoir une greffe de cœur. Qu’est-ce qu’une greffe ? Mystère, mais apparemment Death allait l’emmener si elle n’était pas sauvée rapidement… et comme la fillette dormait, elle prenait en compte la méthode dont son frère lui avait fait part il y a longtemps, incluant le fait de se glisser dans le rêve d’un humain afin de lui adresser la parole et lui demander son accord. Un claquement de doigts plus tard – où elle devait s’y reprendre à trois fois – elle découvrait un monde onirique, un endroit où l’enfant dans le lit évoluait cette fois dans un monde où de drôles de créatures évoluaient en répétant des noms comme Pikachu, Flamajou etc. ces animaux colorés et dotés de pouvoirs étaient-ils aussi des créations de son père ?

 

– Bonjour ?

 

Surprise, Ann se retournait et se retrouvait face à la petite humaine qui s’était approchée et lui tendait un biscuit fleurant bon un parfum sucré inconnu. Son visage n’exprimait que la bonté et après un doute, l’ange ancienne et pourtant si jeune se saisissait de la gourmandise en affichant un immense sourire tandis qu’elles se rendaient l’une comme l’autre sous un arbre qui n’était pas là avant, de cela elle en était certaine.

 

– C’est toi Ann… ?, _demandait d’un coup l’enfant, rivant ses yeux verts dans les siens, non sans lui arracher un air surpris qui fit rire la gosse lui faisant face._ Ton papa m’a dit que tu allais venir.

 

Son papa ? Papa l’avait donc ramenée comme elle le pensait, et guidée ensuite jusqu’ici ? Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas fait en se présentant lui-même ? Est-ce qu’il était là ? Quelque part ? En train de veiller à ce que tout se passe selon son plan ?

 

– Il est où mon papa maintenant ?

– Je sais pas, il a dit que tu viens, et après je vais aller mieux et mon papa à moi il sera plus jamais triste.

 

Papa savait donc que quelqu’un la chercher ? Et en plus il l’aidait à se cacher alors qu’elle se demandait justement comment faire depuis de longues heures… il devait tenir à elle alors et un franc sourire ornait les lèvres de l’ange qui laissait de petites ailes grises apparaître dans son dos, arrachant un glapissement surpris mais joyeux à celle dont elle monopolisait l’esprit.

 

– T’es un vrai ange ?!

– Voui… et je crois que je peux soigner ton cœur, mais seulement si tu veux bien devenir mon amie et que je reste avec toi. Je sais pas bien expliquer… mon grand frère il devait me dire, mais je sais pas où il est… on sera toutes les deux dans ta tête ?, _tentait-elle, gauche dans ses mots mais en train de fixer l’autre blonde lui faisant face._

– Comme une amie imaginaire ?

 

Une… qu’est-ce que c’était une amie imaginaire ? Confuse, Ann penchait la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés alors qu’une petite moue ornait ses lèvres. Non, elle ne comprenait pas du tout… jusqu’à ce que son ‘amie’ vienne à lui dire qu’une amie imaginaire était un meilleur ami, mais que personne d’autre qu’elle ne pouvait le voir. En fait, cette explication la perdait encore plus que ne rien savoir du tout mais sa fierté lui interdisait de dire quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’un petit ‘oui’ en espérant que cette réponse soit la bonne et alors, elle entendait la réponse tant espérée, cette autorisation qui lui offrait une protection sous une apparence humaine, que tout le monde pouvait voir, entendre et comprendre et ensuite… il ne lui resterait qu’à jouer à cache-cache… comme autrefois avec son grand frère… ce souvenir lui revenait en pleine face tandis que dans le monde réel, une vive lumière éclairait la pièce sans pourtant réveiller l’homme endormi désormais seul, signe qu’elle était désormais aux commandes de son véhicule.

 

_Elle se trouvait au paradis et ses mains se plaquaient de justesse sur sa bouche en entendant quelqu’un appeler son prénom. La voix de Lucifer. Ils étaient en train de jouer et son grand-frère venait de passer devant elle pour au moins la… douze-millième fois sans la voir ! À côté d’elle, Gabriel esquissait un rictus amusé en lui soufflant qu’elle faisait de gros progrès pour cacher l’énergie que dégageait sa grâce et sa fierté se gonflait de joie. Cet exercice était très difficile et sans Gabou pour lui apprendre dans des jeux aussi divers que variés, elle était certaine que ses capacités ne seraient pas encore aussi développées… au lieu de quoi, elle progressait et ronronnait presque de contentement lorsque l’archange passait une main tendre dans ses cheveux avant de s’en aller pour ‘distraire Lucifer et l’éloigner d’ici’ afin qu’elle change encore de place et gagne la partie. Son grand-frère presque préféré hors de vue, la blondinette cavalait en riant entre ses aînés bien trop sérieux, jusqu’à atteindre sa chambre et se glisser dans un gros coffre de bois qui ne contenait que quelques couvertures. Pas qu’ils souffrent du froid, mais elle aimait bien s’en servir pour faire de petites cabanes sous lesquelles se cacher parfois et pas de doute, jamais Lucifer n’allait penser à venir la chercher ici… du moins, personne n’y avait pensé jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme, et que son contrôle sur sa Grâce s’en aille, guidant un Lucifer fou d’inquiétude jusqu’à elle, qui embrassait son front avant de s’installer dans un lit en la berçant tendrement. Vraiment… Gabriel lui apprenait un fort mauvais usage des dons conférés par leur père, même si un sourire étirait ses lèvres en voyant deux perles azurées s’ouvrir, et une petite voix souffler doucement :_

 

– _J’ai gagné Lucy !_

 

Oui. Elle gagnait tout le temps et cette fois, elle était dans une partie de cache-cache encore plus grande et plus importante. Il lui fallait réussir à couvrir sa réelle identité pendant tout le temps nécessaire et en même temps, chercher son grand-frère : Lucifer. Lui saurait quoi faire… il saurait lui expliquer combien de temps était passé depuis leur petit tour sur terre et bien plus encore.

 

* * *

 

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, une Impala noire se garait en périphérie d’une ville et leur accompagnateur appartenant à l’armée de dieu s’extrayait du véhicule à la façon d’un automate, son regard bleu en train de parcourir leur environnement. Pour n’importe qui, l’homme aurait eut l’air parfaitement neutre en cet instant mais les Winchester n’étaient pas dupes. L’un comme l’autre connaissaient désormais par cœur leur ami dont les traits et ses yeux trahissaient une vive émotion, du choc, des regrets, de la défaite aussi… ?

 

– Cas ?

 

Pas de réponse.

 

– Castiel ? _Tentait donc Sam, sans plus de résultat._

– J’ai besoin de l’aide de Lucifer.

 

Il plaisantait, n’est-ce pas ? Non. Castiel ne connaissait que la définition du mot humour, sans réussir à mettre la notion en pratique… Ils avaient mal entendu alors ? Dean s’apprêtait à le demander clairement mais l’ange dans son imperméable disparaissait dans un bruissement d’ailes, les laissant seuls ici dans la confusion la plus complète. Mais Castiel avait compris... il avait eut ce flash net de l'endroit où Lucifer était passé de l'être lumineux à cette créature assoiffée de vengeance et s'il avait raison, si la personne qu'ils pistaient était bien celle qu'il pensait, Lucifer serait le seul capable de comprendre assez bien son esprit pour lui mettre la main dessus et l'aider. 


	4. Alliances et couverture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel a décidé de demander l'aide de Lucifer pour retrouver l'ange apparemment égaré dans le monde mortel... pendant ce temps, Ann a trouvé le vaisseau idéal, et une protection plus qu'appréciable.

L’endroit arrachait un frisson à l’homme en imperméable qui venait d’apparaître de nulle part apparemment. Pas qu’il ait froid… il était un ange après tout, et surtout l’Enfer ne pouvait pas connaître le froid, n’en déplaise à ceux voulant affirmer le contraire. Non, son frisson venait surtout de la cage qui se tenait au centre de cette pièce nue, contenant deux personnes qu’il aurait préféré ne pas revoir, surtout en de telles circonstances. D’accord, il avait une bonne nouvelle… mais parler avec ces deux Archanges le terrifiait… la présence de Gabriel aurait été fortement appréciée en ce moment, pour les contenir et ne pas être sans défenses devant ses frères, au lieu de quoi il relevait la tête en entend le bruit d’un mouvement de l’autre côté des barreaux, pour voir surgir le visage de Michaël entre deux d’entre-eux, son regard bleu rivé dans le sien dans un mélange de surprise et d’amusement… comme s’il savait… comme s’il se doutait que leur traître de petit-frère ne viendrait pas sans en avoir un besoin urgent. En un sens, c’était vrai… Castiel ne venait ici qu’à reculons, les bagues des cavaliers dans ses mains, volées au nez et à la barbe des Winchester.

 

– Voyez-vous ça… Castiel, l’ange rebelle… _soufflait Michaël, d’une voix étonnamment basse, jusqu’à ce que le brun se rende compte que Lucifer était endormi._ Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? Tu es venu pour un parloir ?

 

Oh. ça, c’était étonnant ! Pour peu, il aurait même l’impression de voir les deux frères en train de veiller l’un sur l’autre, ce qui était complètement perturbant pour lui qui ne les avait connus qu’en conflits pour ainsi dire. Bien entendu, le premier né ne s’était pas retenu de faire une remarque sarcastique, mais il n’empêche que le reste restait plus ordinaire. Un instant incertain, Castiel détaillait une fois encore ce morceau d’Enfer… pièce totalement nue, chaleur étouffante… instruments de tortures divers et variés où se trouvaient encore quelques traces de sang – l’estomac du plus jeune se tordait un peu en pensant que Sam avait été malmené au plus profond de son être ici, par tous les moyens à la disposition de l’ange que l’on appelait autrefois Samaël et qui était désormais Lucifer – combien d’âmes s’étaient en fait retrouvées ici ? Trop ? De toute évidence… et ils avaient tous fermés les yeux, lui aussi, jusqu’à Sam Winchester. Comme quoi, tant que cela ne nous concernait pas, le monde se fichait généralement du sort des autres… et dans le genre trouduc’ bigleux dans ces cas là, les anges étaient les champions, il fallait l’admettre.

 

Mais il n’était pas là pour ça… que ce soit penser aux âmes torturées, le passé de Sam ici ou encore la façon dont Michaël veillait sur Lucifer, tout cela n’avait que peu d’importance vu la nouvelle qu’il apportait et qu’il devait réussir à annoncer sans bafouiller ou se recevoir un regard assassin de ses frères, dont le second né qui venait de se réveiller et jetait dans sa direction un sourire goguenard. Ce n’était vraiment pas gagné… Lucifer et son regard dans lequel les flammes de tout le royaume infernal semblait couler le rendait tellement nerveux… courage. Il venait pour demander une aide qui ne pouvait pas lui être refusée… n’est-ce pas ? Lucifer en tout cas allait accepter de l’aider, si cela voulait dire retrouver vivante la petite dernière de leur grande famille. Très grande. Trop grande… et bourrée de fratricides.

 

– Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre vos brimades et commentaires désobligeants. Une situation urgente vient de se présenter sur Terre et… j’ai besoin de l’aide de Lucifer.

 

Aussitôt, les archanges éclataient de rire à gorges déployées. Ha, il fallait admettre que le brun avait du culot, et s’il penchait la tête – passablement rendu confus par cette réaction un peu trop joyeuse – il fronçait également les sourcils. La situation n’était pas drôle du tout… s’ils ne se hâtaient pas, la situation pouvait devenir critique, surtout avec leur père toujours dans la nature et donc hors de portée pour lui demander son aide précieuse.

 

– Et tu penses que nous en avons quelque chose à faire, alors que nous voulions porter l’Apocalypse sur le devant de la scène avant que nous ne soyons expédiés dans cette fosse de malheur ?, _persiflait Lucifer._

– Il s’agit d’un ange égaré… un enfant… qui ne contrôle pas son énergie ni ses capacités. Si nous ne l’aidons pas, l’angelot risque de mourir, même en trouvant un véhicule… et...

– Nous n’en avons toujours rien à faire, Castiel… soupirait Michaël, bien qu’intrigué par cette nouvelle.

– Tout laisse présager que cet angelot est Anaëlle. Elle a été ramenée dans une maison abandonnée et…

 

Et il n’eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Lucifer entrait dans une rage telle que Castiel pensait bien voir sa cage s’ouvrir pour le laisser venir l’étriper. Le chagrin était présent chez l’archange, mais sa fureur surpassait tout, provoquant un fléau capable de tout ravager sur son passage… son instinct le poussait donc à reculer, tout comme Michaël qui semblait pourtant l’accuser du regard d’être venu torturer leur frère du pire des moyens possible. Jamais il n’aurait fait ça, même le diable ne méritait une telle punition. Le choc passé, les hurlements toujours aussi virulents à son égard – on en était venu à le menacer de lui arracher ses plumes une à une, puis sa grâce par lambeau si fins qu’il sentirait chacun d’eux comme si ses ongles lui étaient retirés un à un. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Castiel finissait par rassembler ses idées et sa voix, juste assez pour se faire entendre par dessus le vacarme semblant les entourer désormais.

 

– Je ne ment pas. La loi de Père nous l’interdit, _annonçait en premier lieu le cadet, vexé de cette accusation mine de rien._ Je disais qu’elle est apparue dans une maison, et elle s’est enfui à mon arrivée avec vos véhicules. Mais son instinct l’a ramenée à l’endroit où tout s’est passé, et ensuite je perd sa trace. Si elle n’a pas changé… elle doit avoir un certain talent pour se cacher, et Lucifer… tu es le seul à pouvoir la retrouver dans ce cas. Tu… tu étais comme son père à l’époque… et je pense qu’elle te cherche, si tu es la dernière personne de confiance qu’elle se souvient avoir vu…

 

Une explication aussi longue, c’était extrêmement rare venant de Castiel qui tentait aussi de faire sentir qu’il ne mentait pas. Un fait que ses frères semblèrent saisir vu leurs expressions blanches et la façon dont leurs grâces s’étaient figées au fil de son discourt. Lucifer en particulier semblait retrouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à de l’espoir, qu’il tentait de refouler dans un coin de son esprit pour ne pas se faire de joie qui retomberait en un rien de temps.

 

– Bien, explique-nous ton plan. Mais si tu mens, je jure que même Père ne pourra pas te ramener.

 

* * *

 

Dans l’hôpital où se trouvait le véhicule flambant neuf de la petite Ann, une grande agitation régnait. La veille encore, l’enfant se trouvait aux portes de la grande faucheuse et maintenant, son regard clair se promenait dans la pièce en étudiant tout ce qui l’entourait, et de parler avec l’homme qui se trouvait à son chevet et s’avérait être son père. Enfin… le père de la petite humaine en tout cas, à défaut que ce soit le sien… mais le père des anges étant porté disparu, ce substitut semblait être le bon si on en jugeait par le soulagement qui habitait son visage en constatant que sa fille était réveillée. Il possédait une voix douce, un peu comme du chocolat chaud... cette référence lui venait de sa compagne humaine qui adorait le chocolat et lui répétait qu'elle devait absolument y goûter. Les yeux de l'homme étaient bleus, une barbe mangeait partiellement son visage et la fatigue de ses traits se trouvait soulagée de quelques heures de stress intense simplement en voyant sa fille regarder autours d'elle avec une certaine incrédulité. Plusieurs jours de coma avaient de quoi la désorienter – dixit les médecins – alors le fait qu'elle redécouvre l'hôpital n'était pas étonnant, même si en réalité l'ange se laissait surtout surprendre par la façon dont les humains percevaient le monde grâce à leurs yeux bien moins efficaces que les leurs. Tout était tellement moins détaillé, mais finalement, l'enfant – aussi bien humaine qu'angélique – reportait son attention sur l'homme en blouse blanche qui lui faisait fixer une lumière, exécuter des exercices étranges, avant de la laisser seule avec son 'père' et aller faire on ne sait quoi ailleurs dans l'établissement.

 

La porte fermée, le silence ne durait qu'un instant avant qu'une main large et chaude se referme sur celle occupant le lit de malade, la forçant à croiser le regard soulagé et rempli en même temps de larmes à peine contenues. Est-ce ainsi que se comportait un père ? Pleurait-il de bonheur quand son enfant condamnée se relevait tel un phénix ? Ann se posait la question en effet, surtout pour savoir si celui qu'elle voyait comme son père avait pleuré aussi à sa disparition, ou s'il allait se laisser submerger quand elle allait le retrouver... si elle le retrouvait en tout cas, et de préférence avant les gens qui la poursuivait et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais Lucifer allait la trouver, elle n'en doutait pas... c'était comme quand ils jouaient tous les deux ensemble, l'archange finissait toujours par arriver, par connaître sa façon d'agir, et ensuite ils allaient tous les deux dans sa chambre et il la rassurait. Combien de fois s'était-elle servi de ce jeu de cache-cache pour fuir un élément la terrifiant ? Elle se souvenait de cette fois, avec Raphaël...

 

_Lucifer était absent afin d'aider leur père dans une mission de la plus haute importance et Anaëlle s'était éveillée pour découvrir un autre de ses frères à ses côtés. Celui qu'elle aimait le moins dans toute la création : Raphaël. Pas qu'il soit méchant, mais ce jeune homme la terrifiait par son sérieux et quand il était là, impossible de jouer ou s'amuser comme avec le second né des archanges... non, il l'obligeait à rester assise, un livre sous le nez ou en train de lui apprendre comment être un parfait petit soldat du seigneur. Combien de fois avait-elle fait semblant de s'évanouir d'ennui avant d'éclater de rire ? Bien souvent, et chaque fois il s'énervait, comme en ce moment où après un nouveau bruit agaçant de sa part, son frère aîné dardait sur elle un regard qui se voulait moralisateur, et dont la Grâce s'agitait avec tant d'énervement que la fillette se ratatinait quelques secondes sur son siège._

 

– _Anaëlle, si tu ne fais pas plus attention, je te jure que tu seras envoyée très loin d'ici, pour que l'on te rende plus conforme à ce que nous attendons des soldats de Père. Ce n'est pas agréable, je ne te le souhaite pas, mais si tu ne me laisse pas le choix... et Lucifer ne pourra pas t'aider._

 

_Terrifiée par la menace à peine voilée – elle savait que des anges avaient eut droit à ce traitement, ils n'étaient plus les même en revenant, et Père n'avait rien fait pour aider – la blondinette avait jeté un rapide regard vers la porte, détalant à toute baltringue dans les étendues vastes du paradis, se cachant entre plusieurs nuages en étouffant autant que possible les relents de sa Grâce pour se faire oublier. Le jour passa, laissa place à la nuit, puis à la naissance d'un autre jour encore quand une voix se fit entendre. Lucifer... Lucifer qui s'était servi de sa connaissance de sa sœur pour suivre son cheminement d'idées et trouver où elle pouvait bien se cacher. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas quitté ses bras une seule seconde._

 

Alors oui, Ann ne doutait pas une seconde que Lucifer -où qu'il soit dans le monde, dans l'univers même – allait faire une fois encore montre de ses talents pour savoir comment elle avait fonctionné et lui remettre le grappin dessus, la ramener à la maison où tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

 

– Anaëlle, comment te sens-tu ?

 

Si elle avait été plus attentive, l'enfant aurait sans doute tiqué à l'usage de ce prénom dont elle ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir et qui était pourtant le sien, mais son esprit encore un peu confus ne trouvait qu'à lui faire souffler qu'elle se sentait bien, ses petites mains serrées sur l'une de large paluche de l'homme, l'autre venant doucement caresser sa joue, ce qui manquait de lui arracher un ronronnement de joie, juste quand ils se trouvaient interrompus par l'arrivée discrète et impromptu d'un homme vêtu de noir, dont les yeux virèrent à la même teinte

 

– Chuck Shurley ?

 

Aussitôt, l'humain se retournait, son regard clair posé sur l’intrus tandis qu'il se mettait davantage devant l'enfant qui fronçait les sourcils à ce nom... si elle en croyait sa mémoire angélique, Chuck Shurley était un prophète de leur père, destiné à écrire les prochaines évangiles. Est-ce qu'il était... oh, ça pour une coïncidence ! Trouver refuge auprès d'un humain choisi par dieu... sauf si leur père avait fait cela en connaissance de cause justement. La suite se passait cependant comme dans un film en accéléré... le démon eut à peine le temps de faire un geste que Chuck tirait contre lui la fillette, une vive lumière les entouraient comme un cocon réconfortant... la seconde suivante, ils avaient disparu, le démon réduit au silence dans un angle de la pièce, le corps brûlé, les bras en croix. Dans l'hôpital, plus aucune trace ne subsistait de la présence de monsieur Shurley et sa jeune fille.. dossier disparu, mémoires effacées concernant les médecins, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ici.

 

 


	5. Être un père.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite aux événements de l'hôpital, Chuck se retrouve dans une posture totalement nouvelle pour lui, s'occuper d'un angelot qui semble se comporter de la même manière que n'importe quel enfant humain... pendant que ses frères sont activement à sa recherche.

Quand le démon était arrivé dans la chambre qu’occupait la petite Ann, je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire semblant d'être un humain ordinaire, ne comprenant que trop bien que la créature me faisant face n'avait qu'une chose en tête, s'emparer de la grâce de mon enfant et de fait, la lumière divine qui me composait également s'était mise à irradier la pièce tandis que la forme frêle de ma fille se retrouvait contre moi. Même ainsi, je sentais l'angelot trembler, sans doute habité par les souvenirs de sa première mort, celle que je n'avais pas été capable de protéger et qui s'était aussi conclu par la chute de Lucifer. Tout le destin de notre monde reposait en fait sur ce seul événement et si je n'avais pas été un bon père la première fois, cette fois, dans cette enveloppe humaine, je désirais réellement faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trahir la confiance de cette enfant. Pas une nouvelle fois. Alors j'avais fais la chose la plus logique qui soit dans cette situation, à savoir me débarrasser de l'envahisseur de manière définitive avant de nous transporter l'un comme l'autre dans cette maison que je possédais en bord de mer. Une fois sur place, je me reculais assez pourtant pour voir le regard de ma petite dernière en train d'étudier la pièce, avant de se fixer sur moi et que je ne discerne cette étincelle de Grâce qui traversa un instant le regard de la fillette.   
  
– Tu n'es pas Chuck Shurley.

 

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation, et un sourire venait à orner mes lèvres quand je sentais ses mains se refermer sur les miennes, m'enjoignant à me mettre à son niveau pour pouvoir mieux m'étudier. Sa grâce gigotait dans tout les sens, intenable et folle, caressant la surface de mon énergie pour sans doute déterminer ce que j'étais jusqu'à ce que la stupeur s'affiche sur sa bouille d'innocence pure. Dans tout l'univers, il n'y avait pas énormément d'énergies comme la mienne... mes archanges étaient forts, possédant une aura bien différente de celles de leur cadets mais mon énergie possédait la force de la Création, l'essence de l’Éther, quelque chose de bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait été en mesure d'expérimenter auprès de ses frères et sœurs. Si je le voulais, je pourrais bien entendu lui cacher ma nature réelle, mais si j'avais appris une chose de mes précédentes expériences, c'était que les enfants en bas-âge avait besoin d'un parent, la preuve ayant été qu'Anaëlle avait tout naturellement appelé Lucifer 'papa' à l'époque, car je n'étais moi-même pas assez présent et les choses s'étaient retournées contre moi avec le chaos qu'était devenu le paradis. J'avais échoué lamentablement, là où mes enfants humains savaient par instinct répondre aux besoins de leurs enfants et cette fois... je comptais apprendre. Après à être un père dans le vrai sens du terme et espérer ne pas faire d'erreurs. Pas trop en tout cas.   
  
– Est-ce que je peux te voir ?

 

Un instant, j'hésitais face à sa demande. Mes enfants n'étaient pas nombreux à pouvoir affirmer avoir posé les yeux sur moi, le réel moi... mais pour une fois, si je voulais gagner la confiance de la petite, je savais que je devais le faire et n'ayant pas d'humains à proximité, je supposais qu'aucun de mes enfants les plus fragiles n'allait risquer de se brûler la vue à cause de l'émanation lumineuse qui suivait. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas laissé mon apparence divine exploser de la sorte et un sourire passait sur mon visage quand je découvrais l'émerveillement d'Ann. Son apparence angélique frétillait de joie, son apparence réelle brillait et exultait même... de par mes yeux, je pouvais distinguer que le choix de ce véhicule pour elle était parfait. La même chevelure blonde, les même perles azurées en guise d'yeux, l'enfant de Chuck correspondait parfaitement et je souriais en constatant que ma cadette n'était pas en reste concernant l'étude lente et minutieuse de mon visage. Elle pouvait, pour la tête première fois, découvrir que j'étais loin de l'image que la légende avait répandu, faisant de moi un vieil homme hirsute et bedonnant. Certes, mes cheveux étaient d'un gris argenté, je n'allais pas mentir sur cela... mais mes formes bien que présentes n'étaient pas dans l'excès et après un instant de doute, je me retrouvais avec une fillette dans les bras en train de s'accrocher à moi comme l'avait fait Gabriel, Lucifer et parfois Raphaël il y a des millénaires de cela. Michael n'avait pour sa part jamais été ce genre de garçon. Je l'avais fait bien trop sérieux, trop à suivre les règles, au point qu'il refusa même d'annuler l'apocalypse car tel n'était pas mes mots dans les textes fait par les différents prophètes s'étant succédé à travers les âges. Anaëlle s'accrochait à moi, avant de subitement cacher de nouveau sa grâce et marmonner des excuses avant de poser la question la plus étrange qui soit :

– Pourquoi vous m'avez ramenée, Père ? Où est Luci ?  
  
Le changement était radical. La surprise passa d'ailleurs sur mon visage quand elle se mettait à agir bien plus comme n'importe lequel de mes anges parlant de moi que comme la fillette dont j'avais entendu parler sans jamais la voir lors de ma vie là-haut. Oh ça... je m'en souvenais très bien... et surtout, je me rappelais de sa relation avec le Porteur de Lumière.

 

 _J’œuvrais alors dans un coin isolé du Paradis quand Lucifer était entré, un sourire sur le visage et s'installant face à moi avec toute la désinvolture le caractérisant. Libre. Voilà ce qu'était mon garçon mais je cessais toute activité en sentant qu'il avait envie de parler, de partager une nouvelle avec moi._  
  
– Père, il y a une nouvelle née. Je l'ai recueillie hier, vous verriez comme elle est mignonne ! Gabriel la surveille pour l'instant. Enfin je crois... j'espère qu'il ne lui raconte pas d'histoires étranges. Est-ce que vous voulez bien venir la voir ? Pourquoi est-elle arrivée seule ?

– _Une nouvelle ange ? C'est étrange... je travailles depuis des jours sur les monts du continent qui sera plus tard nommé Amérique. Les troupes anges sont complètes..._

 

 _Honnêtement ? Le trouble me gagnait en effet et je demandais sans hésiter à pouvoir rencontrer cet angelot que j'étais certain de ne pas avoir créé... à moins que mon pouvoir se soit échappé le temps d'une divagation de mes pensées, ce qui arrivait parfois. C'est de cette manière que j'avais créé ce dinosaure capable de voler. Ils plaisaient beaucoup à certains jeunes d'ailleurs, qui s'étaient amusés à voler avec eux quelques temps avant leur destruction pure et simple. La pluie de météorites pouvait paraître cruelle, mais elles permirent d'apporter ce qu'il fallait sur Terre pour le développement des vies futures. Oui. La vie ici était en réalité majoritairement extraterrestre, mais n'allez jamais le dire aux humains, leurs esprits refuseraient de le croire. Enfin... sur les pas de Lucifer, nous arrivions dans ses appartements et en effet, Gabriel était présent, installé à côté d'un berceau où il racontait... non... il n'osait pas... ?! Si. Il était en train de lui raconter différentes idées qu'il avait en tête concernant l'Annonciation qu'il devait faire à la Vierge Marie d'ici quelques millénaires. Des versions toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, mais dont l'intonation vocale faisait rire le poupon bien emmailloté dans ses couvertures._  
  
– Gabriel... si tu envisages sérieusement d'opter pour l'une de ces options, je t'envoie passer quelques siècles chez les Faucheuses.

– _Père ! Euh... je... je plaisantais bien... bien entendu. Je... je vous laisse. Castiel et Balthazar m'attendent._

 

_En un rien de temps, le jeune archange s'était sauvé par la porte et je ricanais de sa réaction, revenant ensuite m'intéresser à la petite chose gigotant dans son berceau fait de nuages. Une petite bulle de Grâce qui s'agitait dans tout les sens et arborait des cheveux ayant l'air d'avoir capturé les rayons du soleil. Intrigué, je passais ma main au dessus de cette vie involontaire et fronçais les sourcils. Je reconnaissais ma signature bien entendu... celle de l'énergie que je puisais dans l’Éther pour façonner les anges, mais autre chose... un je ne sais quoi qui différais et me plaçais dans la plus étrange des confusions. Paradoxalement, je sentais également la naissance d'un lien entre l'enfant et Lucifer, comme si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, leurs destins étaient liés et pour une fois, j'étais aussi ignorant que n'importe qui quant à la raison de cette idée me traversant l'esprit._

 

Ce n'est que plus tard que j'avais compris. Lucifer s'était avéré de plus en plus lié à Anaëlle et à la mort de l'angelot, je l'avais vu créer les démons. Le second né possédait la capacité de création et j'avais compris. Il avait créé la petite dernière. Peut-être pas consciemment, peut-être pas pour se mesurer volontairement, mais une part de lui s'était dit qu'il voulait façonner une vie et l'avoir à sa charge. C'était le lien. Il existait également entre moi et tout les anges, de cette manière si les choses tournaient mal un jour, je serais en mesure de savoir que l'un de mes enfants divins venait de mourir et éventuellement, je le ramènerai. Alors il n'était pas étonnant que la petite réclame Lucifer. Le lien devait se tordre, se tendre, à la recherche de son autre moitié... de cette présence qui la rassurait et possiblement tirer à l'extrême pour effleurer Lucifer et l'attirer jusqu'à elle. La seule chose que ma petite ne comprenait pas encore, c'était que ce 'lien' était la preuve que les derniers mots qu'elle avait énoncés avant de s'éteindre, soufflant qu'elle aurait aimé que Lucifer soit son père, étaient en fait la réalité pure et simple. Mais comment pouvais-je lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? Qu'il était prisonnier à jamais d'une Cage dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer à cause de ce qu'il avait fait ? Parce qu'il avait usé de sa capacité de création pour faire le mal et pervertir le monde. Non. Ce serait trop cruel alors je soufflais doucement :

 

– Je t'ai ramené car tu étais bien trop jeune pour t'éteindre. Les choses ont seulement demandé plus de temps que je ne le voulais.

 

Ramener un ange n'étant pas totalement issu de moi avait demandé du temps, m'apprenant ainsi que je n'étais pas si puissant que je le pensais et que le processus demandait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Deux choses dont je découvrais aussi avoir cruellement besoin pour m'occuper d'une enfant... les archanges avaient été assez dociles, s'occupant ensuite de leurs cadets et me laissant en paix. Jamais je n'avais expérimenté l'énergie de quelqu'un d'aussi peu formaté parmi ma progéniture. Jamais je ne m'étais douté que ce que les humains enduraient quand leurs petits redoublaient d'énergie et refusaient de dormir, désobéissaient ou couraient partout jusqu'à se mettre dans des situations périlleuses. Oh bien entendu, les dangers humains ne pouvaient lui faire de mal... cela n'empêchait pas mon sang de se geler dans mes veines quand elle tombait et s'égratignait le genoux, de hurler son prénom quand elle osait s'approcher trop près du rebord de la falaise... d'un autre côté, je ressentais aussi pour la première fois cet amour débordant et filial, plus puissant que ce qui m'unissais aux anges et aux humains, quelque chose d'unique et précieux. Je sentais mon cœur se gonfler et battre la chamade quand elle avait rit pour la première fois de moi, quand je discernais ses ailes en train de s'agiter dans son dos à cause du vent, menaçant de s'envoler, et quand elle me demandait d'une toute petite voix si je pouvais lui apprendre à voler aussi. Elle était encore trop petite et fragile, mais je me jurais de le faire et embrassais son front avant de le regarder s'en aller et s'amuser à sa manière, bien que je veillas à ce qu'elle n'use pas de ses talents angéliques, qui pourraient attirer sur nous de mauvaises personnes.

 

C'est lors d'une journée comme une autre pourtant que la surprise se peignait sur mon visage lorsque j'entendais frapper à notre porte. Un regard plus bas, je constatais qu'une charmante tête blonde s'approchait pour se cacher derrière moi, curieuse et refoulant rapidement les quelques émanations de sa Grâce avec soin, avant que je n'ouvre la porte. C'était une chose rare et pourtant cette fois, je me retrouvais surpris en constatant la présence non pas de un, mais de trois anges... dont deux archanges qui ne devraient pas être là en réalité. La maison étant protégée contre toutes les intrusions, ils n'avaient eut d'autres choix que d'agir à la manière des humains, et moi de jouer l'idiot en les trouvant sur le pas de ma porte. Après tout, officiellement, j'étais toujours un prophète. Officiellement étant le mot-clé de cette phrase. Mais passer devant eux si souvent sans me faire repérer avait quelque chose de comique avec les années... oui, l'éternité étant très longue, il fallait bien savoir s'occuper, même au dépend de ses enfants.

 

– Chuck Shurley. Nous avons besoin de votre aide...

– Papa ? C'est qui eux ?

 

Ann s'était penchée derrière lui, dardant ses prunelles claires sur les visiteurs et en particulier sur l'un d'eux, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration. Pas de doute, elle essayait de sonder l'esprit de tout ce petit monde et ce qui devait arriver arriva... un hoquet de stupeur échappait aux trois anges adultes.  
  
– Qu'est-ce que... que fait un prophète avec un ange ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Alors pour le chapitre suivant, je souhaite prendre en compte vos idées! Aussi, s'il y a une chose que vous avez envie de voir dans cette fiction, faites en part dans les commentaires et j'ajouterai les idées qui peuvent sans problème entrer dans le cadre de cette histoire (que ce soit dans le prochain chapitre ou les suivants s'ils ont lieu ;) )


End file.
